lolco_opfandomcom-20200214-history
Love of Learning:Requests for technical administration
Many MediaWiki extensions or non-default server configurations are incredibly useful for the day-to-day operation of the wiki. However, all changes of this nature have a cost, be it resources or simply installation issues. All requests to alter the wiki platform should go through this process. The process Configuring or modifying the official wiki's technical operation requires unanimous bureaucrat approval and assistance. Having a single, unified proposal process makes getting an official response much easier and much more likely. Bureaucrats will check this page regularly for any new requests and post a response next to the request, indicating whether the change was accepted, and, if rejected, the request will be closed for a period of no less than a month. Jacob: All current community requests are under community requests below. Submitting a request The first step in submitting a request should be to discuss it on the talk page. A new heading should be created for every request. If there is consensus that the request would be beneficial to the wiki then a formal request should be created. Create a subpage of this article to hold the request and then include it in the "community requests" heading below. This request must include the following details: ; Title : Name and version (if applicable) of the software or change you request ; Type : Note whether your request is the installation of a MediaWiki extension, a change to MediaWiki or IIS's configuration. ; Reason : State clearly how the change you request will be used. Mention benefits of the change, particularly actions that are impossible or extremely cumbersome without this change. ; Links : Provide links to relevant websites. Mention whether other prominent MediaWiki installations implement this change, and what problems (if any) they have encountered. ; Possible pitfalls: Note potential pitfalls to making this change. This includes issues with server load and process execution time, potentially alienating markup on the wikitext of articles, or other tangible reasons why installing this alteration might not be a great idea. Most changes have at least one pitfall, so no change will be considered unless this section has something significant in it. If there really are no pitfalls, an explanation (or a link to one) explaining why this is the case is necessary. Community requests The following formal requests have been discussed by the community on the talk page and deemed to be beneficial to the wiki. * No pending requests. Requests being considered by LoL bureaucrats The following formal requests are under consideration by wiki bureaucrats. * No pending requests. Approved requests pending install The following formal requests have been approved by bureaucrats and are in queue to be incorporated on the wiki. * ... Requests unable to be installed at this time The following formal requests are unable to be installed at this time. Please see the talk page of the affected item to see the reasoning behind this status. * No requests pending. Installed requests The following formal requests have been approved by bureaucrats and have been installed on the wiki. * ... Requests no longer required * ...